1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket for an electrical part for accommodating an electrical part such as semiconductor, which will be called hereinlater “IC package”.
2. Related Art
There is known an IC socket, as a socket for an electrical part, for accommodating an IC package.
The IC socket is disposed on a printed circuit board, and the IC package is mounted on a socket body of the IC socket in such a manner that the printed circuit board is electrically connected to terminals of the IC package through a plurality of conductive contact pins disposed to the IC socket to perform a burn-in test of the IC package.
The contact pins are press-fitted into the socket body with a predetermined pressure so as not to come off therefrom, and a lead guide (locating board) is mounted to be movable on a lower surface side of the socket body.
The contact pin has a lead portion which is inserted into an insertion hole formed to the lead guide and thereby positions the contact pin to make easy the insertion of the contact pin into the insertion hole of the circuit board (see, for example, Patent Publication: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. JP H11-26126 A1).
Furthermore, a prior art further provides a structure in which the contact pin is inserted into the socket body and the inserted contact pin is supported by an adaptor disposed to the lower side of the socket body (see, for example, Patent Publication 2: Japanese Unexamined Application Publication No. JP H8-64320 A1).
However, in the structure shown in the Patent Publication 1, it is necessary to make large a pressing force for pressing the contact pin against the socket body to ensure a contact pin holding force. Such pressing working is troublesome and there is a fear that the contact pin, having a weak strength, may be damaged when fitted and inserted. In addition, it is also necessary to dispose the adapter independently, which requires much working process and locating space, thus being inconvenient.